When Destruction Visits
by Full-blood
Summary: When Robin's half-sisters come to visit they do a more then a little destruction. But in the process they get together what may be the best couple in cartoon history. Rating may change in later chapters.


When Destruction Visits

() = ancient Greek

Beast boy's POV

"Hey," robin said as he walked in the main room.

"Hey I responded.

"Okay guys I have good news and bad news," robin said. "The good news is we have people coming to stay with us. The bad news is that they are my Half-sisters."

"So?" cyborg asked.

"So they are the most destructive things in the world and they are coming ... In FIVE MINUTES," robin shouted.

"Wrong," said a girl who came out of nowhere.

"Why are you here early Clair," robin asked.

"What no hug no hi Clair I was just grounded," she said.

Starfire came in the room and said a little too eagerly," Clair," and Gave her a bone crushing hug Starfire was known for.

Clair didn't look fazed at all and said;" hey Starfire I haven't seen you since I last visited your planet."

"Neither have I friend Clair," she said.

"Wait how come I didn't know you know her?" robin asked.

"Two things first I also know raven and second you would know more if you actually visited camp once in a while," she said.

"Clair stop torturing them by talking," a girl who looked nothing like her said.

"Shut up Merisa," Clair said.

There was an awkward silence until another girl came in caring a large bag. "Thanks for waiting guys."

"Emms I told you not to bring all that crap," Clair said.

"well yeah but since when does anyone listen to you?" Emms asked.

"Since…" all of them got quiet. Only a few seconds later Clair said, "Harpy."

They all disappeared and then I heard a big splash outside and they were back with Clair covered in gold dust.

"Ew, "Clair said. "Monster guts."

"Well then you shouldn't have tackled it while it was in mid-flight over the ocean," Merisa said.

"Merisa shut up I don't need your snarky comments you know I act on impulse almost half of the time," Clair said and that got Merisa to shut up.

"Wait what happened?" Robin asked.

"Harpy," Clair said.

"A what?" I shouted my voice cracking on what.

"A harpy you know those mythical creatures with big huge fangs that are half bird half human," Clair said.

"Those aren't real," I said.

"Yeah they are man, you know all the Greek gods they are real," Robin said.

I looked around to cyborg to see if he believed this or how he was taking this.

"You aren't the least bit surprised by this?" I asked cyborg.

"No I lost my body in Greek fire which is fire that can start anytime anywhere," He said.

Clair nodded her head and said, "Yeah but it's obvious a mortal doctor got to him before a god or something."

"How?" I asked.

"Because a god would have been able to restore his body but a mortal would have to use artificial mechanics," Clair said.

There was a silence until Clair said, "Are we done here because I gotta go wash this crap off me."

"Clair I hope you realize that there is a thing called controlling water," Merisa said.

"You know I have memory loss," Clair said as a wave of water came out of nowhere and washed Clair off while hitting Merisa. Making Merisa wet but not Clair.

Before Merisa could say anything Clair asked robin, "hey so where are we staying?"

"You are staying on the roof," Robin said.

Clair glared at him then said, "Common that happened when you were two get over it."

"I was joking and you are staying on the third floor 2nd 3rd and 4th door on the left," he said.

Clair looked at him and said, "he's not lying common lets go."

After Clair and her sisters left I said, "They are the most destructive things in the world? Clair is like thirteen."

"Just wait till you get to know them," Robin stated.

~ At dinner~

We were all at dinner just waiting for raven and Clair when they came in together both laughing and smiling.

**Raven was smiling!**

They then both sat down.

"So Clair," Raven said, "How was your latest mission?"

"Which one the one to help people or the pranking one?" Clair asked.

"Both," Raven said.

"Well the helping one I was in Greece trying to keep Gaea from rising right and she took me captive. Bad idea. I broke out of my holding cell and burnt her to the ground I was then however grounded for saving the world," Clair said.

"Really again," Raven said.

"Yeah so I escaped tartarus and decided to play a little joke on Zeus right. So I planed it all out. I put glue on some targets and put them with the glue facing up on his thrown. So when he sat down the next day they were glued to his butt and of corse it was broadcasted to every god and goddess it was hilarious and he ran away tail between his legs," she said.

Everyone burst out laughing including me.

"Wow you are a pretty awesome pranker," I said to Clair.

"Thanks," she said, " But if you think that was good you ain't heard noin' yet."

"Seriously, that was nothing," I said.


End file.
